Galaktisches Imperium
Das Galaktische Imperium war eine auf Darth Sidious ausgerichtete Diktatur, die von 19 VSY bis 4 NSY existierte. Nach seinem Tod bestand das Imperium weiter, doch es konnte nie seine alte Stärke zurückgewinnen. 28 NSY gingen die Reste des Imperiums in der Galaktischen Allianz auf. Geschichte Entstehung Die Ursprünge des Imperiums liegen über 1000 Jahre zurück: In den Frühzeiten war es den Jedi gelungen, ihre verhassten Kontrahenten, die Sith, niederzuschlagen und vermeintlich auszulöschen. Doch im Verborgenen bereiteten sich die Sith auf ihre Rückkehr vor. Die Grundlagen für das Imperium schuf der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, ein Schüler von Darth Plagueis, durch die von ihm geplante Blockade von Naboo. Durch zahlreiche Versprechen an die Handelsföderation konnte er diese dazu bewegen, mit einer großen Armada und unzähligen Kampfdroiden sowohl eine Blockade, als auch eine anschließende Bodeninvasion des Planeten Naboo durchzuführen. Nachdem der Kampf auf Naboo voll entbrannt war, wandte sich die Königin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala, an den Galaktischen Senat der Republik und bat dort um Hilfe. Unterstützt wurde sie hierbei von einem Senator von Naboo, Palpatine. Es gelang Palpatine durch geschickte Winkelzüge, die Glaubwürdigkeit und Integrität von Kanzler Finis Valorum so nachhaltig zu erschüttern, dass Neuwahlen angesetzt wurden. Senator Palpatine ließ sich durch seinen Einfluss auf zahlreiche Senatoren von diesen zum Kandidat für den neu zu besetzenden Kanzlerposten vorschlagen. Die anschließende Wahl bestätigte Palpatine, welcher als ersten Schritt eine Große Armee der Republik beschloss, um für zukünftige Konflikte gewappnet zu sein. Während Palpatine seinen politischen Einfluss immer stärker ausbaute, fand Obi-Wan Kenobi auf dem Planeten Kamino eine Klonarmee, welche vor vielen Jahren von einem Jedi in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Obi-Wan Kenobi stellt fest, dass alle Klone aus einer einzigen DNS hergestellt wurden - der des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, welcher sich mit seinem Sohn Boba Fett ebenfalls auf Kamino befand. Obwohl die Verdachtsmomente immer stärker wurden, durchschaute niemand das Komplott der Sith zum Sturz der Republik. Gründung thumb|left|Palpatine, vertrauenswürdiger Kanzler der Republik. Während eines dreisten Angriff der Handelsföderation auf den Planeten Coruscant gelang es dem kommandierenden General Grievous, Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker konnten diesen jedoch befreien. Als wenig später Grievous von Obi-Wan Kenobi getötet, und dessen Armee von den Klonsoldaten ausgelöscht wurde, entsandte Mace Windu Anakin Skywalker zu Kanzler Palpatine, um ihm die Nachricht vom Tod Grievous zu überbringen und ihn aufzufordern, das Amt - welches er nur für die Dauer der Bedrohung durch die Handelsföderation inne haben wollte - nun endlich niederzulegen. Im Gespräch mit Anakin Skywalker gab sich Kanzler Palpatine als der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious zu erkennen. Wenig später versuchte Mace Windu, Kanzler Palpatine/Darth Sidious zu töten, was jedoch von Anakin Skywalker verhindert wurde. Palpatine/Darth Sidious wurde in diesem Kampf schwer entstellt. Da Anakin Skywalker sich nun durch diese Tat zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewandt hatte, ernannte Darth Sidious diesen zu seinem Schüler und verlieh ihm den Namen "Darth Vader". Sein erster Auftrag an Vader war, den Jedi-Tempel mit der 501. Legion an Klontruppen zu stürmen und alle verbliebenen Jedi dort zu töten. Anschließend befahl Darth Sidious seinem Schüler, sich nach Mustafar zu begeben, um sich der Führungsspitze der Separatisten "anzunehmen". Anschließend meldete sich Darth Vader bei seinem Meister, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Separatistenarmee nun führungslos war, und dieser ordnete an, dass alle Kampfdroiden deaktiviert werden sollen. Darth Sidious ließ anschließend die Order 66 von den Klonkriegern ausführen, einer geheimen, seit langer Zeit beschlossenen Anweisung, welche die Tötung aller verbleibenden Jedi beabsichtigte. Am nächsten Tag rief Darth Sidious im Galaktischen Senat das erste Galaktische Imperium aus und ernannte sich selbst zum Imperator. Aufstieg des Imperiums thumb|Der Imperator und Vader begutachten den Todesstern. Eine der ersten Amtshandlungen des Imperators war der Bau einer gewaltigen Raumstation, dem Todesstern. Nachdem dieser nach 19 Jahren Bauzeit fertig gestellt und einsatzfähig war, löste Palpatine den (nur noch ein Schattendasein führenden) Galaktischen Senat endgültig auf und übertrug einzelnen Regionalgouverneuren die direkte Kontrolle über die Systeme. Um die Feuerkraft des Todessterns der Galaxis zu demonstrieren (und damit die Kontrolle durch Furcht weiter auszubauen), zerstörte man den Planeten Alderaan. Der Todesstern wurde jedoch durch einen Angriff der Rebellen von Luke Skywalker bei der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört. Doch das Imperium hatte längst mit dem Bau eines zweiten Todessterns begonnen. Diesmal überwachte der Imperator selbst dessen Vollendung. Um ein für alle Mal die Rebellen-Allianz zu vernichten, streute der Imperator das Gerücht, dass der neue Todesstern noch nicht einsatzfähig sei und er (der Imperator) sich dennoch dort befindet. Imperialisierung Mit dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums wurden alle Institutionen der alten Galaktischen Republik total verändert. Einige wurden aufgelöst und zerschlagen, während andere einfach umbenannt wurden. Vor allem letzteres geschah besonders häufig. Viele Institutionen bekamen neue Bezeichnungen, in denen vor allem das Wort Imperial besonders oft auftrat. Dies sollte zeigen, dass die Republik endgültig beseitigt war und alles nun zum vom Imperator glorifizierten Galaktischen Imperium gehörte. Über Nacht bekamen viele Institutionen neue Namen, einige wie der Galaktische Senat und andere trugen bis zur Umbenennung ihre Namen bereits seit Tausenden von Jahren. Der Coruscant-Sektor, in welchem die Kernwelten der Galaxis liegen, wurde zum Imperialen Sektor. Coruscant bekam den Namen Imperiales Zentrum und wurde zur Hauptwelt des neuen Regimes, während die, den ganzen Planeten bedeckende Stadt, Galactic City in Imperial City umbenannt wurde. Aus dem Galaktischen Senat wurde der Imperiale Senat, der jedoch nur noch als Schattenparlament fungierte und keinen Einfluss mehr auf die Politik des Herrschers hatte. 0 VSY wurde er schließlich vom Imperator aufgelöst. Die Große Armee der Republik wurde zur Imperialen Armee, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt die stärkste Streitmacht war, welche die Galaxis je sah. Das Militär war ab sofort für die Erhaltung der Sicherheit auf Planeten zuständig und unterwarf im Namen des Imperators Millionen von Welten. Aus der bisherigen Republikanischen Flotte wurde die Imperiale Flotte, welche zusammen mit der Armee und den dem Imperator loyal ergebenen Sturmtruppen eine wichtige Stütze für den Erhalt des Galaktischen Imperiums wurde und verkörperte sowohl die Macht des Regimes, aber auch Unterdrückung, Gewalt und stand stellvertretend für dessen die Gräueltaten. In der Republik existierten vier voneinander getrennte Geheimdienste, welche jedoch verfallen und ineffizient waren. Da Imperator Palpatine großes Interesse an einem organisierten und mächtigen Geheimdienst hatte, wurden alle vier zum Imperialen Geheimdienst vereint. Direktor des neuen Geheimdienstes wurde Armand Isard, der bereits Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes war, und sich durch eine unerschütterliche Treue zum ehemaligen Kanzler und jetzigen Imperator auszeichnete. Der Palast der Republik, in welchem der Kanzler der Republik und gleichzeitig als Präsident des Senats residierte, wurde neu errichtet und massiv vergrößert. In Rekordzeit wurde ein gewaltiger, alle anderen Gebäude überragender Palast errichtet, welcher alles in seinem Umkreis in den Schatten stellte und verdunkelte. Ab sofort war er der Imperiale Palast und diente dem Imperator als Wohnsitz und Regierungszentrum. Die während der Klonkriege ins Leben gerufene Kommission zum Schutz der Republik, die COMPOR, Commission for the Protection of the Republic wurde in die Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung, die COMPNOR, Commission for the Preservation of the New Order, umgestaltet. Die COMPOR wurde in der Ära der fürchterlichen Klonkriege ins Leben gerufen um unter den Bewohnern der Republik Vertrauen und Loyalität zu verbreiten. Sie arbeitete auch neue politische Reformen aus und plante diese dem Senat vorzulegen. Doch in der COMPOR keimte bereits die rassistische Weltanschauung des zukünftigen Galaktischen Imperiums. So war es die COMPOR, welche darauf drängte, Spezies, die eng mit den Separatisten zusammenarbeiteten, von Coruscant und den übrigen Kernwelten zu verbannen. Spezies, die darunter litten, waren besonders Geonosianer, Gossams, Neimoidianer, Muuns sowie einige andere Rassen, welche als Verräter an der Republik geächtet wurden. Nachdem aus der Republik das Imperium wurde, entstand aus der COMPOR die COMPNOR, welche die Aufgabe hatte, die, vom Imperator ausgerufenen, Bestandteile der Neuen Ordnung durchzusetzen. Die COMPNOR folgte einer Ideologie, welche alle Charakterzüge des Imperiums vereinte. Voller Begeisterung verbreitete die COMPNOR die Ziele der Neuen Ordnung und verehrte den Imperator. Die Republik dagegen wurde als verfallen, korrupt, unfähig und schwach dargestellt. Von Anfang an wurde ein autoritäres Regime mit einem mächtigen Militär befürwortet. Fanatischer als alle anderen imperialen Organisationen lobte die COMPNOR den Menschen als Krönung der Schöpfung mit dem unverzichtbaren Privileg, außerirdische Spezies zu beherrschen und zu versklaven. Humanoide und dem Menschen ähnelnde Rassen genossen ebenfalls hohe Anerkennung, jedoch in geringerem Maße als Menschen. Für außerirdische Spezies wie die Wookiees, Mon Calamari, Selkath usw. hegte die COMPNOR nur Abneigung und sah die Versklavung jener Völker als selbstverständlich an. Anti-Sklavereigesetze der Republik wurden kurzerhand außer Kraft gesetzt und die Verfolgung von Nichtmenschen gestattet. Neben diesem Rassismus war Chauvinismus ebenso weit verbreitet, was sich darin zeigte, dass nur Männer hohe Positionen in Militär und Regierung besetzten. Innerhalb weniger Tage ließen einige neue Namen die Bewohner der Galaxis vergessen, dass jemals eine Galaktische Republik existierte. Ebenfalls fand eine großangelegte Verstaatlichung von Unternehmen und Zentralisierung der Wirtschaft statt. So wurden beispielsweise besonders viele Handelsunternehmen vom Imperium übernommen. Als gute Beispiele muss man hier insbesondere Unternehmen auflisten, welche die KUS(auch Separatisten genannt)unterstützten. Die Handelsföderation, die Technologie-Union, die Handelsgilde, der Intergalaktische Bankenclan, die Handelsallianz und das Hyperkommunikationkartell wurden vom Galaktischen Imperium schnell übernommen. Während der ersten Jahre der imperialen Herrschaft sah die Galaxis eine militärische Aufrüstung nie gesehener Art. Tausende neue mächtige Sternenzerstörer wurden am Fließband produziert und die dem Imperator loyal ergebenen Sturmtruppen wurden bald zum Schrecken der Galaxis. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verfügte das Galaktische Imperium über die stärksten Streitkräfte, mit Truppen in Millionenstärke und mächtigen Schlachtschiffen. In den ersten Jahren hatte das Imperium die uneingeschränkte militärische Gewalt über gewaltige Bereiche der Galaxis. Mit beinahe unerschöpflichen finanziellen Mitteln wurde eine Armee erschaffen, welche die Galaxis in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Um die vielen Sektoren und Gebiete des Imperiums effizienter zu verwalten wurden vom Imperator Moffs ausgewählt, welche die ihnen unterstellten Bereiche kontrollierten und nur dem Imperator persönlich verantwortlich waren. Die Unterstützung für die neue Administration Palpatines war insbesondere in den Kernwelten hoch. Millionen Menschen schlossen sich dem neuen Regime begeistert an, in den Welten des mittleren und äußeren Randes waren die Bewohner dagegen misstrauisch. Untergang thumb|left|Der zweite Todesstern kurz vor seiner Zerstörung. Die Rebellen sammelten alle Kräfte und starteten den Angriff auf den neuen Todesstern. Jedoch hatte der Imperator genau dies vorhergesehen und war auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet. Er hatte die Imperiale Flotte hinter dem Waldmond Endor versammelt und dafür gesorgt, dass der Todesstern voll einsatzbereit war. Die angreifenden Rebellen wurden nun zwischen der Imperialen Flotte und dem feuernden Todesstern aufgerieben. Luke Skywalker, welcher inzwischen von Darth Vader gefangen genommen worden war, kämpfte in diesem Moment gegen seinen Vater. Als Luke Skywalker Darth Vader jedoch nicht töten wollte, nachdem er diesen im Kampf geschlagen hatte, versuchte der Imperator Luke mittels seiner Machtblitze zu töten. Darth Vader konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie der Imperator seinen Sohn töten würde und stieß den Imperator in einen Reaktorschacht, wo dieser verglühte. Kurz darauf explodierte der Todesstern durch Feindeinwirkung. Luke Skywalker konnte den Todesstern gemeinsam mit seinem sterbenden Vater kurz vor der Vernichtung der Kampfstation mit einer Fähre verlassen. Nach der Explosion des Todessterns wurde überall in der Galaxis das Ende des Imperiums eingeläutet. Die Imperialen Restwelten waren führerlos, wehrlos und zerstritten. Die Neue Republik war wieder das Zentrum der Galaxis geworden. So schrumpfte das Imperium auf knapp acht Sektoren zusammen, einen Raum, der in Zukunft als Restimperium bekannt werden sollte. Dass das Imperium noch einmal die Galaxis heimsuchen würde, hätte man nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns für unwahrscheinlich gehalten. Unter Großadmiral Thrawn versuchte das Imperium in erneuten militärischen Operationen die Macht über die Galaxis an sich zu reißen. Imperator Palpatine war ebenfalls noch nicht besiegt. Wiedererrichtung Etwa zwischen 40 NSY und 127 NSY war das einstige Imperium erneut erstarkt, sodass es den Großteil der Galaxis kontrollierte und die Galaktische Allianz zurückdrängte. So riefen sich die Restwelten erneut zum Galaktisches Imperium aus. Machtbereich Das Galaktische Imperium war eines der mächtigsten Reiche, welche die Galaxis je sah. Zahllose Welten, Kolonien, Protektorate und Gouvernements zählten zum Machtbereich des Imperiums. Vom Kern der Galaxis bis zu unzähligen Welten im Mittleren und Äußeren Rand, ja sogar an die Grenzen der bekannten Galaxis dehnte der Imperator seine Gier nach Macht aus. Nur wenigen Welten gelang es sich der militärischen Okkupation des Regimes zu widersetzen oder sich dessen Einflussnahme entziehen. Nur wenige Planeten schafften es vom Imperium nicht beeinflusst zu werden. Dies gelang durch gewaltsame Abwehr des Regimes, was jedoch selten der Fall war, oder das die Planeten für das Imperium einfach uninteressant waren und damit eine Besetzung unnötig erschien. Gesellschaft Kunst und Medien Das Imperium war, entgegen aller Vermutungen, nicht sonderlich brutal beim Unterdrücken künstlerischer Freiheit, da es sich vor allem darauf konzentrierte eine mächtige Diktatur aufzubauen und militärisch unangreifbar zu sein. Dennoch war auch das Imperium der Kunst nicht abgeneigt, interessierte sich aber mehr für die militärische Darstellung der Kunst. Daneben spielte auch der Personenkult um den Imperator eine besondere Rolle, denn für den Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums wurden zahlreiche gewaltige meterhohe Statuen errichtet. Besonders auf Coruscant schossen beeindruckende Monumente aus dem Boden und auch auf vielen anderen Welten repräsentierten die Bauwerke die Macht und den Ruhm des Despoten. Auch für andere Imperiale wurden Monumente errichtet um ihre Errungenschaften angemessen zu würdigen. Allerdings erreichten diese Bauwerke niemals die Größe und Pracht derer für den Imperator errichteten. Das Imperium nutzte künstlerische Darstellung aber auch um die Überlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse gegenüber den anderen Spezies zu demonstrieren. Auf künstlerische Weise wurde der Mensch als zivilisiert und intelligent dargestellt, mit dem Recht über andere Spezies zu herrschen. Im Gegensatz dazu wurden Außerirdische als barbarisch, primitiv und dümmlich beschrieben. Die Medien wurden zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums streng kontrolliert, die alte Pressefreiheit der Republik wurde ausgelöscht. Das Holo-Netzwerk wurde gezielt genutzt um die Eckpunkte der Neuen Ordnung rasch zu verbreiten. Von der Propaganda häufig verwendete Themen waren die Ächtung der Jedi, die Überlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse, Diskriminierung von Außerirdischen sowie Lobeshymnen auf das imperiale Militär und den Imperator. In den vom Imperium kontrollierten Holo-News wurde das Galaktische Imperium als eine rechtschaffene Organisation bezeichnet, die sich um den Erhalt des Friedens und der Ordnung in der Galaxis bemüht, während der Imperator als Befreier und Erlöser gefeiert wurde. Versuche gegen die Zensierung zu protestieren wurden im Keim erstickt und Personen, die dies versuchten, kurzerhand weggesperrt. Trotzdem gab es einige Versuche den Schleier der Lügen zu beseitigen, indem einige Personen versuchten die Verbrechen des Imperiums zu veröffentlichen oder die Jedi-Ritter als tapfere edle Krieger darzustellen. Solche Vergehen wurden vom Imperium als Volksverhetzung eingestuft und daher streng verfolgt. Doch die Medien hatten auch den Zweck Menschen für das Militär zu gewinnen. Der Dienst beim Imperium wurde als verantwortungsvoll glorifiziert, da man laut der Propaganda helfe Frieden, Sicherheit und Ordnung in der Galaxis zu erhalten. Religion Unter dem Galaktischen Imperium wurden die Jedi-Ritter, in der Republik noch die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, gezielt diskriminiert und von der imperialen Propaganda geächtet. Der imperiale Geheimdienst verfolgte gemeinsam mit Darth Vader, der als Vollstrecker des Imperators fungierte, überlebende Jedi quer durch die ganze Galaxis. Aufgespürte Jedi wurden gefoltert, erbarmungslos niedergemetzelt oder mussten sich dem Imperium anschließen, sodass sie der der dunklen Seite der Macht verfielen. Doch nicht nur die Jedi litten unter derartigen Repressionen, sondern auch alle Wesen, welche an die Macht glaubten, wurden eingeschüchtert, mundtot gemacht und zur Zielscheibe von Verfolgung und Verachtung. Auch Macht-Benutzer gehörten zu den Opfern des neuen Regimes. Vor allem das imperiale Militär übernahm die Verachtung gegenüber der Macht. Das Militär sah die Macht als eine alberne und altertümliche Religion an, für welche in der vom Imperator ausgerufenen Neuen Ordnung kein Platz mehr war. Dementsprechend wunderten sich viele Mitglieder der imperialen Regierung und ranghohe Militärs, dass Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader Macht-Benutzer und gleichzeitig Sith-Lords waren. Die Ignoranz des Militärs gegenüber der Macht sorgte deshalb auch für viele Unstimmigkeiten. Viele Offiziere zogen mit abwertenden Äußerungen über die Macht den Zorn Darth Vaders auf sich. So bezahlte Admiral Conan Motti auf dem ersten Todesstern beinahe mit dem Leben, als er in einer leichtfertigen Äußerung Darth Vader und die Macht verspottete und nur durch das Eingreifen des Großmoffs Wilhuff Tarkin vor dem Tod durch den Macht-Würgegriff des Sith-Lords gerettet wurde. 1 VSY kam es zur Durchführung eines Putsches der sich gegen den Imperator und Lord Vader richtete. Unter der Führung des Großmoffs Trachta, der die Theokratie der Sith beenden wollte, sowie des Großmoffs Bartam, des Moffs Kadir und des Generals Skosefs kam es zum Putsch, welcher die Sith, von Trachta als albern und altertümlich eingestuft, auslöschen und die Ordnung im Imperium wieder herstellen sollte. Der Staatsstreich endete allerdings mit dem Tod der Verschwörer. Menschliche Hochkultur Das Galaktische Imperium betrieb während des größten Zeitraums seines Bestehens eine gezielte Diskriminierung außerirdischer Lebensformen. So wurden Spezies wie die Wookiees, Ugnaughts, Mon Calamari um nur einige zu nennen, versklavt und waren gezwungen imperiale Raumschiffe zu bauen und andere Arbeiten zu verrichten. Es waren vor allem Wookiees, die den Bau des Todessterns vorantreiben mussten. Die imperiale Propaganda lobte Menschen als eine den Außerirdischen weit überlegene und zivilisiertere Rasse. Diese Gesinnung wurde an den imperialen Akademien gefördert und manifestiert. Doch es gab auch Ausnahmen, wie Großadmiral Thrawn, welcher der humanoiden Rasse der Chiss entstammt. Als einziger Nichtmensch erreichte er aufgrund brillanter Taktiken im Kampfeinsatz diese hohe Position. Daneben gab es aber auch Spezies, die das Imperium als Partner bzw. Auftraggeber sahen. Dazu zählen die reptilischen Trandoshaner, welche dem Imperium halfen die Wookiees zu versklaven, oder die humanoiden Umbaraner, die als treue Spione dem Imperator ergeben waren. Chauvinismus Neben der Diskriminierung von nicht-Menschlichen Lebensformen wurden auch Frauen im Galaktischen Imperium gezielt benachteiligt, was sich darin zeigte, dass nur Männer die hohen Positionen in der imperialen Regierung besetzten. Frauen hatten es hierbei sehr schwer die Karriereleiter aufzusteigen. Trotzdem gab es auch hier einige Ausnahmen wie z.B. Admiral Daala ,die als einzige Frau den imperialen Rang eines Admirals erreichte und Ysanne Isard, welche zur Leiterin des imperialen Geheimdienstes aufstieg. Doch diese beiden Beispiele blieben große Ausnahmen, denn an den imperialen Akademien wurden Frauen oftmals übergangen, auch wenn sie ihren männlichen Rivalen überlegen waren. Die imperiale Propaganda bezeichnete Männer als das stärkere und bessere Geschlecht, und verband dies mit dem imperialen Militär, welches als Symbol männlicher Kraft und Stärke galt, in welchem Frauen keinen Platz hatten. Siehe auch *Restimperium *Kriegsherr *Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte *Galerie der Imperialen Quellen *''Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Ein Imperium ist geboren: Aufstieg, Organisation, Untergang'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: Verrat'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Geonosis und die Welten des Outer Rim'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The New Guide to Alien Species'' *''Behind the Magic'' *Das Imperium in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Die Sith bg:Galactic empire da:Det galaktiske Imperium en:Galactic Empire es:Imperio Galáctico hu:Galaktikus Birodalom nl:Galactic Empire pl:Imperium Galaktyczne pt:Império Galáctico ru:Галактическая Империя